User blog:Imper1um/Item Drop Rates Simplified
One thing that I have had to explain many times is that "Oh, item drop rates can't be that high, or I would have gotten this item on round X." There are some inherent flaws in that statement, and I will try to simplify how item drop rates work: #When you destroy an enemy with at least one item, it generates an equal value between not dropping an item, and the other items (up to 3 can be on an enemy). This can be positively modified by your LUK, and is negatively affected by all of your stats (including LUK). #*What this means is that the system doesn't immediately roll on the drop rates. First, it figures out what item it needs to roll on the drop rates first, which may be no item at all. So, if there are three items on it (and your LUK values are high enough), you'll end up with a 25% chance that you could be bypassing the roll argument altogether. This also means that you could be rolling on an item you already have (which it won't give you if you're maxxed). #*If your LUK is too low, you will have a higher percentage chance of not rolling at all, and, if the enemy has more than one item, the last item will have a lower percentage chance of being picked at all. #If it chooses an item at all, it then modifies the roll based on the enemy's Point Value, AND your Player Values/Stats. #*If your LUK is high, your percentages can increase when it rolls. #*Likewise, if your LUK is too low, your percentages can decrease when it rolls. So, that means that, for example: This enemy has three items, which means, if you had a perfect (1.0) amount of ItemKakuritu, you would end up with a 25% chance of rolling for the HP Gem +1, 25% chance of rolling for the DEF Gem +1, and 25% chance of rolling for the ATK Gem +1. This means that you're looking at a base 4% chance to get any of the three items at that rate. So, when you tell me, "drop rates can't be that high," remember the following: *Item Drop Rates are a two-step process. *More Overall Stats (including bonuses) decreases your drop rates, and pushes the first step towards not rolling. *More LUK increases your drop rates, and pushes the first step towards rolling. *Its harder to get an item on an enemy with multiple items on it, because of the two-step process. *At higher levels, its impossible to get an Item Kakuritu of 1.0 without cheating, which means that drop rates are as shown (after applying step one). For the final zones, you're looking at 8.6 MILLION LUK to cap Kakuritu (at 3.0), so 3.2 MILLION LUK, with moderately low stats to get it nearby 1.0. *Regardless of the above, this is just statistics. Yes, it could be a final 5% drop rate, but that doesn't mean you will get the item on the 20th attempt. You could get incredibly unlucky. I hope this answers a lot of your questions. Category:Blog posts